Amar a un mortífago significa la muerte
by Black919
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras de la persona equivocada? ¿Cuántas decepciones puede soportar un corazón herido? Historia de un amor prohibido, y sin embargo, irresistible...
1. Chapter 1: Sueños y Misterios

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**°Sueños y Misterios°**

Harry despertó sobresaltado, por enésima vez en el verano. Había tenido otra vez el mismo sueño, sólo que esta vez había llegado un poco más lejos.  
Se incorporó, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, tratando de borrar la imagen de su padrino cayendo una vez más por aquéllas cortinas negras, aquella oscuridad que lo devoraba, sin que él puidera hacer nada por ayudarlo. Tenía clara en su mente la expresión de Sirius al caer, y esa sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba cada vez que tenía ese sueño. Sin embargo, esta vez había habido algo más.

Unos segundos después de que Sirius cayera por el arco, una figura había salido de él. En su sueño, Harry había corrido hacia aquella figura, con la esperanza de que fuera su padrino, pero al acercarse había comprobado que no era él; se trataba de una chica.  
Harry se acercaba a ella para verla mejor, y al hacerlo, se daba cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con Sirius, a pesar de ser mucho más joven, más o menos de su misma edad. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver su rostro, ella abría los ojos; unos ojos maravillosos, parecidos en cierta forma a los de su padrino, pero en vez de ser oscuros, eran de un violeta intenso. Su mirada se posaba en Harry, y después de unos instantes de verse fijamente a los ojos, ella le sonreía.  
Había algo triste, intrigante en aquella mirada, que hacía que Harry despertara inquieto, aún sin conocerla.

Tardó unos minutos en desprenderse de la imágen de aquellos ojos, pues no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. A pesar de ser tristes, había una hermosura cautivadora que no había visto nunca antes en otros ojos.  
Cuando por fin se despaviló por completo, miró por la ventana, buscando en la oscuridad a Hedwig, que había salido a cazar. Al no encontrarla, miró el reloj de noche y se dio cuenta que tan solo había dormido unas horas, aunque a él le había parecido una eternidad.  
Mientras esperaba su lechuza, meditó sobre si debía contar su sueño a alguien de la Orden. Después de todo, le habían dicho que no escribiera nada comprometedor, pues el correo podía ser interceptado, sin embargo, se trataba sólo de un sueño, uno que él no entendía, y quería que alguien le explicara.  
Al pensar en esto, echó de menos a su padrino. A él hubiera podido contárselo, y seguro le habría ayudado a saber de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, el ya no estaba, y Harry se sentía tremendamente solo.  
El verano con los Dursley había sido terriblemente aburrido, aunque menos tormentoso que en otras ocasiones. Dudley ya casi no lo molestaba, más bien hacía como si no existiera, y Harry casi extrañaba las riñas con su primo, que en otro tiempo eran su único entretenimiento en el verano.  
Había escrito un par de veces a Ron y a Hermione, pero no contaban gran cosa. Hermione estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en algún lugar llamado islas Truk, del cual Harry ignoraba la ubicación, y Ron se había pasado la mayor parte del verano practicando quiddich, pues ahora que era guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, este deporte le gustaba más que nunca. Y a pesar de que a Harry también le encantaba el quiddich, ya estaba aburrido de que las cartas de Ron no hablaran de otra cosa.  
En cuanto a los miembros de la Orden, no había recibido de ellos ni una noticia desde el fin de cursos. Ni siquiera sabía si el número 12 de Grimmauld Place seguía siendo el cuartel general de la Orden ahora que su padrino estaba...

Hedwig interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar por la ventana, justo a tiempo para evitarle otro ataque de nostalgia. Se paró en el hombro de Harry, y le mordisqueó juguetonamente la oreja. Harry la metió en su jaula, mientras se concentraba en qué y a quién escribiría.  
Después de un rato, decidió que lo mas sensato sería dirigirla a Remus Lupin, puesto que después de Sirius, él era en quien más confiaba.  
Escribió unas cuantas líneas, en las que mencionaba vagamente su sueño y preguntaba cuándo podría salir de ahí y reunirse con ellos. Luego, amarró el pergamino en la pata de Hedwig, y le dio instrucciones de entregarlo a Lupin, y no regresar sin una respuesta.  
Siguió al ave con la vista mientras se perdía en el horizonte, y después volvió a la cama, intentando, sin éxito, volver a dormir.  
Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, dos imágenes venían a su mente: su padrino cayendo, y los hermosos ojos color violeta que lo miraban penetrantemente, con un gesto desesperado.  
Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, decidió que sería mejor levantarse, antes de que lo hicieran los Dudley, ya que si desayunaba después que ellos, no quedaría mucho alimento para él.  
Después de comer unas tostadas, salió a caminar por el vecindario, todavía sin gente.  
Se alegró de que no hubiera nadie en las calles, pues no gozaba de muy buena reputación entre los vecinos.  
Se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano, y contempló el amanecer, aburrido.  
No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, hasta que unos fuertes jalones lo despertaron.

-Harry- lo llamaba una voz familiar- Vamos, muchacho, despierta. Hay alguien en mi casa que quiere verte.  
Harry despertó de pronto, sorprendido de ver el rostro de la señora Figg encima del suyo, y sin entender muy bien lo que le decía, la siguió.  
Su casa olía a repollo, tal y como Harry lo recordaba. Encima de cada mueble había un gato de diferente color, y en la chimenea, ardía la cabeza de Remus Lupin.  
Harry, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a este medio de comunicación mágico, se sorprendió al verlo.  
-Hola, Harry –saludó Remus, cordialmente. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien, gracias –contestó, algo aturdido aún.  
-Recibí tu mensaje, y creo que es importante que nos veamos de inmediato, para que me cuentes... los detalles.  
-Está bien¿en dónde nos veremos?  
-Una persona pasará a recogerte próximamente para que podamos reunirnos. Por favor ten listas tus cosas, y avisa a tus tíos, para que no se preocupen.  
"¡Ja! Como si lo hicieran"-pensó Harry –"ni siquiera saben dónde estoy ahora"  
-Bien, Harry, eso es todo por ahora –continuó Remus- Te veré después.  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pues en cuanto hubo acabado de decir esto, la cabeza de Remus Lupin desapareció.  
-¿Todo bien, muchacho? –dijo a su espalda la señora Figg.  
-Sí, gracias –contestó Harry  
-¿Te quedas a tomar el té? –preguntó la anciana, mientras acariciaba a uno de sus gatos.  
-Eh... no, gracias. Tengo que irme –respondió cortésmente, como si de verdad lamentara no poder quedarse.  
-Bueno, será en otra ocasión. Que estés bien, muchacho¡y no te metas en más problemas!  
Harry hizo una señal de despedida mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.  
Una vez afuera, se sintió mucho mejor, al respirar el aire fresco, y asimilar lo que Lupin acababa de decirle. Pronto se libraría de los Dursley... estaba seguro de que su verano mejoraría considerablemente.  
Sin embargo, al llegar a casa de sus tíos, su ánimo decayó de nuevo al ver que estaban almorzando, y al parecer, era uno de esos días en que tío Vernon se levantaba de peor humor que de costumbre.  
Al verlo llegar, tía Petunia lo interceptó antes de que subiera las escaleras  
-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con su voz chillona  
-O mejor aún¿por qué regresaste? –corroboró tío Vernon, en el tono agresivo que usaba siempre que se dirigía a Harry.  
-Vine por mis cosas –contestó, sin entusiasmo  
-¿Te vas? –preguntó tío Vernon, esperanzado.  
-Sí –respondió Harry, desafiante. Voy a pasar el resto del verano con unos amigos.  
-Oh, sólo el verano... –comentó tío Vernon, decepcionado. Espera, chico –dijo, en cuanto su cerebro captó lo que Harry acababa de decirle- Si crees que te vamos a llevar con esos, esos...  
-Van a venir por mi –replicó Harry en seguida. No vas a tener que preocuparte por mi hasta el verano que viene.  
-¡Hum! Como si alguna vez lo hiciera... –oyó Harry que replicaba tío Vernon, mientras que él subía por sus cosas.  
Alistó su bahúl en un santiamén, y luego se dedicó a esperar alguna señal de la Orden.  
Como no le habían dicho mucho, no sabía aún quién iría a recogerlo, o a qué hora, asi que la espera resultó un poco exasperante.  
Pasó el día esperando, sin que ocurriera nada que le diera una sola pista sobre su partida.  
Cuando llegó la noche, el sueño lo venció. Estaba soñando con pastelillos de melaza y dulces de calabaza, cuando algo lo despertó.  
-Levántate, Potter –dijo una voz fría a su lado.  
Al abrir los ojos, no vio nada en la oscuridad mas que unos dientes amarillentos y una nariz ganchuda, que reconoció en seguida como la de Severus Snape, el único profesor que realmente odiaba.  
-¿Q-qué hace usted aquí...? –preguntó Harry, confundido.  
-¿Qué no es obvio, Potter? Vine a escoltarte hasta el cuartel general de la Orden. Al parecer no confían en que puedas llegar hasta allá tú solo.  
Harry hizo una mueca de desprecio. De entre todas las personas del mundo, no entendía por qué habían mandado precísamente a Snape por él. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera planeado para hacerle pasar un mal rato.  
-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? No sé tu, pero yo tengo cosas importantes qué hacer –dijo, con malicia.  
Harry se levantó de mala gana, cogió su escoba, y preguntó.  
-¿Cómo viajaremos?  
-Como muggles. Debemos llamar la atención lo menos posible... aunque con esa pinta que tienes, no sé si lo consigamos –agregó, con sorna.  
Harry pensó en responder que su aspecto tampoco era el mejor, pero pensó que si iba a viajar con Snape irremediablemente, lo mejor era no provocarlo.  
-Muévete, tenemos que llegar allá antes del amanecer –dijo, sin dar ningúna otra explicación.  
Se pusieron en marcha, y Snape no dijo nada más durante el camino, cosa que Harry agradeció. Se veía que el viajar juntos le hacía tanta gracia como a él.  
Por fin, un poco antes del amanecer, llegaron al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Para Harry, fue como ver un oásis en medio del desierto.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex Black

•¤°Alex Black°¤•

Dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, los esperaban ya. No bien lo vio aparecer, la señora Weasley se apresuró hacia Harry con los brazos abiertos, y lo atrapó en un sofocante abrazo maternal.

-¡Harry, querido¡Pero mira nada más cómo has crecido! De estatura, solamente, pues siguen alimentándote muy poco... ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Eh... bien. –dijo Harry, cuando por fin tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

-Seguro que estás cansado¿o quisieras comer algo primero?

-Si me permites, Molly –dijo una voz detrás de Harry- Quisiera tener una breve charla con Harry primero.

Era Dumbledore. Harry se alegró de verlo, aunque le pareció que se veía por lo menos diez años más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto. Sus ojos azul profundo se veían cansados, y la expresión de su rostro, aunque amigable, se veía turbada, como si una pena lo acongojara.

-Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó, con su habitual tono amable. ¿Quisieras acompañarme un momento?

-Si, claro –respondió Harry, y lo siguió hasta una habitación contigua.

-Me han dicho que últimamente has tenido sueños... peculiares –comenzó, una vez que estuvieron dentro.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido sólo uno.

-Y dime¿qué sucede en ese sueño?

Harry le explicó su sueño detalladamente. Dumbledore lo escuchó hasta el final sin interrumpirlo, y cuando hubo terminado, preguntó.

-Y esta chica... ¿cómo era?

"_Muy hermosa" –_pensó Harry, y se sonrojó; buscó en su cabeza unas palabras para describirla, sin que se hiciera evidente lo mucho que le gustaba.

-Es... como de mi edad; se parece bastante a Sirius, sólo que sus ojos son de otro color.

-¿Violeta? –preguntó Dumbledore, y Harry lo miró con asombro.

- Sí... ¿la conoce?

-No personalmente, pero sé quien es.

-Quiere decir que... ¿existe? –preguntó Harry, con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-Así es. O, por lo menos, eso creo. Dices que en tu sueño¿ella está en el Departamento de Misterios?

-Sí.

-¿Y no viste nada más?

-No...

-Bien, Harry, creo que es hora de que te vayas a descansar –dijo, con una sonrisa cansada.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de irse, había una pregunta que tenía que hacer, pues lo estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad.

-¿Señor...?

-¿Sí, Harry?

-¿Cree que ella todavía esté ahí? _"¿O que en verdad esté ahí?" –_pensó.

-Eso espero.

Harry salió de la habitación aún más confundido de lo que había entrado. Como siempre, Dumbledore no le había explicado gran cosa, y con lo que le había dicho, le habían surgido más dudas. Lo único que le había quedado claro, era que ella era real. Esto le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos, y una extraña sensación. Le intrigaba muchísimo saber quién era ella, pero tenía la certeza de que, de haber preguntado, Dumbledore no se lo hubiera dicho.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi chocó con la señora Weasley.

-¡Harry! –exclamó, y Harry se sobresaltó- ¿Qué pasa¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, gracias... un poco hambriento...

-¡Ah, claro, por supuesto! Ven, acompáñame.

Fueron a la cocina, donde la madre de Ron le sirvió un poco de estofado de ternera y jugo de calabaza. Mientras comía, Harry le preguntó por Ron y sus demás hijos, y ella le respondió que estaban en la Madriguera, y que estarían ahí unas semanas más, para luego reunirse con ellos en el Cuartel.

Para Harry, esta noticia fue un poco decepcionante; el cuartel, sin los Weasley, sería aburrido, pues nadie en la Orden lo tomaba muy en cuenta.

En cuanto terminó de comer, siguió a la señora Weasley hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, y, al no tener mucho qué hacer, decidió intentar organizar sus cosas. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Hermione si llegara y lo encontrara sin siquiera haber revisado su lista de deberes para el siguiente curso.

Comenzó a organizar los libros, pero al poco tiempo sintió sueño, y se durmió. Después de todo, no había dormido bien en días, y esa siesta fue muy reconfortante. Durmió sin soñar un buen rato, hasta que un ruido de voces provenientes del corredor lo despertó.

La mayoría le eran familiares, pero había una que no lograba ubicar. De pronto, le vino a la cabeza una idea¿sería ella?

Se precipitó hacia la puerta para averiguarlo, no sin antes detenerse en el espejo para intentar alisarse el cabello, pero cuando salió al corredor, lo único que vio fue a la señora Weasley bajando las escaleras del tercer piso.

-Harry cariño¿qué haces despierto? Deberías volver a descansar.

Harry no sabía cómo preguntarle por ella, pero necesitaba saber.

-Creí oír la voz de una... persona. ¿Llegó alguien?

-Sí, una chica muy linda. Por ahora está descansando; ya tendrás oportunidad de concerla después, pero por ahora, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo –dijo, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-Eh... sólo quería saber... ¿sabe usted de quién se trata?

-No, no lo sé. Mas tarde lo averiguaremos, pero por ahora...

-Sí, a descansar, lo sé... –a Harry le pareció que la señora Weasley lo trataba cada vez más como a uno de sus hijos. Este gesto lo halagaba, pero a la vez le daba escalofríos.

Resignado, volvió a su habitación, e intentó concentrarse en un libro para matar el tiempo, pero era imposible.

Las ansias por averiguar quién era esta chica le carcomían, y una hora después, no pudo más. Tenía que verla, aunque fuera dormida, y comprobar que era real, saber si era igual que en su sueño... el recuerdo de esos ojos volvió a su mente, y la curiosidad lo espoleó una vez más.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, cuidando que la señora Weasley no lo pillara, y subió impacientemente las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

En él había varias habitaciones, pero creía saber en cual se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y como lo sospechaba, la encontró cerrada. Se alegró de haber llevado su varita consigo.

-Alohomora –susurró, esperando no ser oído. La cerradura hizo clic, y la puerta se abrió.

Entró sigilosamente, conteniendo las ansias, y al llegar a la cama, corrió con suavidad el dosel que ocultaba el rostro de la misteriosa chica, y después...

Ahí estaba. Por fin la veía de frente, de carne y hueso. Aún dormida, era más hermosa que en su sueño. Tenía el cabello muy oscuro y largo, y unos rasgos finos muy parecidos a los de su padrino, sólo que femeninos. Su piel, aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, se veía pálida y suave, y su rostro transmitía una serenidad y una ternura, casi tan grandes como la tristeza que reflejaban.

A Harry le intrigaba ahora más que nunca conocer cuál era aquella pena que la acongojaba. Podía escuchar su respiración suave y acompasada, la cual le hacía sentir una tranquilidad que no lograba comprender, pero se sentía muy bien. Era como si ya la conociera... sólo que no sabía de dónde.

Se acercó un poco, para verla más de cerca, y de pronto, ella abrió los ojos.

Harry no estaba preparado para ver esos ojos tan de cerca; al hacerlo, casi perdió el equilibrio.

La chica también parecía sorprendida, pero no tanto como él. Lo veía como si lo conociera, como si su rostro también le resultara familiar... luego, sin más, le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa cálida y sincera, como si saludara a un viejo amigo al que le daba gusto ver.

Harry se sorprendió aún más; abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras, y la volvió a cerrar. Ella, sin embargo, parecía saber exactamente qué decir.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente, en voz baja.

-Er... hola –respondió Harry, muy avergonzado. Se daba cuenta de lo rara que debía resultar su presencia en ese lugar, sin embargo, ella no parecía preocupada por eso, en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Eso le sorprendió aún más. Desde que había conocido el mundo mágico, ella era la primera persona que no sabía quién era él. Y lo que era más extraño, no se había quedado viendo su cicatriz, como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente.

-Mi nombre es... Harry Potter –dijo, después de un rato, esperando una reacción al oír su nombre. Sin embargo, para ella, ese nombre era como cualquier otro.

-Yo soy Alex, mucho gusto.

-¿Alex...? –preguntó Harry. El nombre no le sonaba, pero quizás el apellido...

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y corroboró.

-Alex Black.


	3. Chapter 3: Aprendiendo a querer

•¤°Aprendiendo a querer°¤•

Harry y Alex pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, hasta que la llegada de varios miembros de la Orden, entre ellos la señora Weasley, los interrumpió.  
-¡Ah, veo que ya se conocieron! –dijo, al encontrarlos juntos- Qué gusto me da. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, linda?  
-Sí, gracias.  
-Me alegra saber que Harry ha sido un buen anfitrión. Bueno, la cena estará lista en un rato. ¿Tienen hambre?  
-Pues... no... –dijo Harry, y se volvió a verla.  
-No mucha –dijo ella, más decidida.  
-Bueno, de cualquier modo sería bueno que cenaran algo. Los dos están muy delgados –dijo la señora Weasley, en un cariñoso tono reprobatorio.  
En seguida, salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Un rato después, llamó a la puerta Remus Lupin, quien le anunció a Alex que Dumbledore quería hablar con ella en la planta baja, y a Harry, que la señora Weasley lo esperaba abajo para cenar.  
En el comedor se encontraba ya el señor Weasley, a quien su mujer estaba regañando por haber dejado a los chicos solos en la casa, Mundungus Fletcher, que nunca se perdía una comida, y, para sorpresa de Harry, también estaba ahí Tonks, a quien no veía desde hace casi un año.  
-Pero Molly, cariño¡los chicos van a estar bien¿Qué tanto pueden hacer Fred y George...?  
Molly le dirigió una mirada que lo decía todo, y él se calló de inmediato  
-Está bien, en cuanto acabe de cenar me regreso para allá inmediatamente. Pero, mientras tanto¿me podrías servir más pastel de carne con patatas, por favor?  
-Y dime, Harry¿cómo ha estado tu verano¿no te han fastidiado demasiado esos tíos tuyos? –preguntó Tonks, mientras su rostro adoptaba una forma muy parecida a la del de tío Vernon; incluso, le salió bigote.  
A Harry le hizo tanta gracia que casi derramó su leche por la nariz. Le estaba contando que su verano había sido igual de aburrido que de costumbre, cuando Alex entró en la cocina, y Harry se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba por decir.  
De alguna manera, cada vez que la veía le parecía más linda. Ella le sonrió, un tanto apenada al ver que la miraba, y, para disgusto de Harry, Tonks se dio cuenta.  
-Ah, con que sí¿eh?  
-¿Eh? –dijo Harry, con descuido  
-Vaya pícaro, veo que no pierdes el tiempo...–le guiñó un ojo.  
Harry hubiera querido que se lo tragara la tierra, pues en ese momento se puso rojo como un tomate. Lo que no supo fue que Alex estaba igual.  
-Si no van a cenar¿por qué no se levantan, y dejan que los que sí tenemos hambre nos llenemos las tripas?–dijo, malhumorado, Ojoloco Moody  
-¡Qué modales, Ojoloco! –respondió Tonks  
-Yo no tengo hambre –aseguró Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
Poco después de haber salido del comedor, oyó una voz que lo llamaba, y se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras; era ella.  
-Harry –él se volvió para mirarla –Eh... ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
-Sí, claro –respondió él de inmediato -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, esperando que no fueran malas noticias.  
Fueron a la sala, donde ella le contó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Eran demasiadas cosas -a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que no le había dicho todo lo que sabía –como para asimilarlas de un solo golpe.  
Le contó a Harry, con expresión abatida y confundida, que su madre no estaba muerta, como ella lo había creído todos esos años, –Harry se moría de curiosidad por saber quién era ella, pero no se atrevía a preguntar- que ella era la heredera de la fortuna de los Black, por ser el único miembro cuyo paradero se conocía, y también, le había dado una carta, la misma que Harry había recibido 5 años atrás, en la que decía que había un lugar para ella en Hogwarts.  
A Harry esto le pareció maravilloso, pues asi, al terminar el verano, no iban a tener que separarse, además, si quedaban en la misma casa, podría verla frecuentemente. No pudo disimular su alegría al oir esta noticia, y sin pensarlo, la abrazó, mientras la felicitaba.  
Ella permaneció inmóvil unos instantes –que a Harry le parecieron eternos –y luego correspondió al abrazo.  
Cuando se separaron, ella tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Al notar la forma en que él la veía, ella intentó explicarse  
-Es que yo... nunca antes me habían abrazado.  
Harry se sorprendió muchísimo. Su vida tampoco había estado colmada de afecto, pero nunca imaginó que hubiera alguien que en 16 años ho hubiera recibido ni un solo abrazo.  
Se hizo un momento un poco incómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero por fortuna duró poco, pues fue interrumpido por la llegada de Remus.  
-Chicos, Molly me pidió que les dijera que mañana van a ir todos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas del colegio, asi que es mejor que se vayan a la cama temprano  
-¿Los Weasley van a ir también? –preguntó Harry, emocionado.  
-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Alex?  
-Mucho mejor, gracias. –respondió alegremente.  
-¿Ya te ha dicho Dumbledore en qué curso iniciarás?  
-No, aún no; primero me va a aplicar un exámen, para ver en qué grado me quedo.  
-¿O sea que no vas a ir con nosotros al callejón Diagon mañana? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar su decepción.  
-Creo que no... –respondió ella, en el mismo tono  
-Pero por supuesto que va a ir, si no, de dónde iba a sacar una varita? –corrigó Dumbledore, que como siempre, parecía haber salido de la nada.  
-¿En serio?? –preguntó ella con mucha emoción.  
-Asi es. Y confío en que el señor Potter te sirva de guía –dijo, mirando a Harry de reojo.  
-Sí, claro –respondió Harry, un poco más apresurado de lo que él hubiera querido .  
-Bien, entonces, como ya es un poco tarde, les sugiero que se vayan a la cama antes de que venga Molly y nos regañe a todos.  
Asi lo hicieron, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño aquella noche. Eran demasiadas las cosas que habían pasado en un solo día, y faltaban aún muchas más por pasar.  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado muy temprano por la señora Weasley, quien le pidió que se diera prisa, pues tenían que llegar primero a Gringotts a sacar dinero para comprar los útiles.  
Minutos después, cuando Harry bajó, la familia Weasley ya se encontraba reunida abajo, y también Alex, quien conversaba animadamente con Ginny, mientras que Ron y los gemelos la miraban embelesados, sin que ella lo notara siquiera.  
-¡Ron! –gritó, en un tono menos afectuoso y más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.  
-Eh... hola, Harry –respondió Ron un tanto apenado, como si lo hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa.  
-Vaya, Harry, qué mal aspecto tienes¿pasaste mala noche? –preguntó Fred, en su habitual tono sarcástico, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Harry.  
Harry no contestó. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, apenado por el tono en el que le había hablado a su amigo, y cuando se reunió con ellos escaleras abajo, su actitud y su expresión eran las mismas de siempre.  
-Qué tal, Ginny¿cómo has pasado el verano?  
-Muy bien, Harry, gracias –respondió con voz apenas audible.  
Alex se asombró del tono casi guinda que había adoptado el rostro de Ginny. Unos segundos antes estaba perfectamente, pero cuando Harry se había acercado... de pronto, le vino a la mente una idea. ¿Y si Harry y Ginny eran novios?  
La sensación que experimentó en ese momento no le gustó nada. Sin embargo, intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo, y, para su suerte, Harry se alejó hacia Ron sin advertir la forma extraña en que ella lo miraba.  
Salieron rumbo al callejón, viajando como muggles en un viejo auto del señor Weasley, y aunque a la mayoría le resultaba molesto y lento, a Alex le agradaba, pues le daba oportunidad de admirar las calles, gente y lugares que nunca antes había visto.  
-Vamos, papá¿no podrías hechizarlo para que volara como el viejo Ford Ang...?  
-¡NO! –interrumpió la señora Weasley a su hijo George- Iremos como muggles, y se acabó.  
-Pero mamá, sería mucho más rápido, y yo nunca he volado en un...  
-Ginny, tu nueva mascota está peligrando...  
Ginny se calló de inmediato. Le habían estado prometiendo todo el verano comprarle una mascota –ella quería una escoba, pero eran muy caras- pero sólo si se portaba bien. Al parecer, la señora Weasley temía que siguiera el camino de los gemelos, y no el de sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie.  
Harry pasó todo el camino comentando con Ron los partidos de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo de quidditch favorito, y planeando nuevas jugadas para cuando comenzara el torneo del colegio.  
Mientras tanto, los gemelos fastidiaban a su madre inventando nuevos artículos para su tiende de bromas, y Ginny le contaba a Alex lo difícil que era ser la única hija en una familia llena de hombres. Alex escuchaba atentamente a Ginny, pero le hubiera gustado más ir en el lugar de Ron, al lado de Harry. De hecho, le hubiera gustado que por lo menos la hubiera saludado en la mañana.  
En todo el camino no cruzaron palabra, hasta que, al llegar a Londres, chocaron accidentalmente al tratar de bajar del coche, cuyas puertas, a diferencia de los asientos, no habían sido hechizadas, por lo tanto, eran muy angostas, y al bajar, ella había pisado accidentalmente a Harry, desbalanceándose y casi cayéndole encima.  
-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó, apresuradamente  
-No hay cuidado –había respondido él. La verdad, él también lo sentía... le hubiera gustado que ella no hubiera recuperado el equilibrio a tiempo, para asi tenerla cerca, aunque fuera por accidente.  
Al bajar todos del coche, ella seguía preocupada por el pisotón que le había dado a Harry. O, por lo menos, eso utilizó como excusa para acercarse a él nuevamente.  
-¿Te lastimé? –preguntó, verdaderamente preocupada.  
-No, para nada –mintió Harry, aunque su dedo gordo, que aún punzaba, decía lo contrario.  
-Bien, chicos, llegamos –anunció el señor Weasley, frente a las enormes puertas de Gringotts.  
-Fred, George, creo que es mejor que nos esperen aquí con Ginny –dijo la señora Weasley  
-Pero yo quiero ir...  
-Ginny... –replicó la señora Weasley, en tono de advertencia.  
-Está bien... pero no entiendo por qué Ron puede ir y yo no –dijo, enfadada.  
-Bueno Ron¿por qué no mejor te quedas a cuidar a tu hermana?  
-¿Y qué hay de Fred y George? –replicó, exasperado.  
-Fred y George no pueden ni cuidar de ellos mismos –¡Hey!, protestaron los gemelos al unísono- además, no vamos a tardar nada.  
De mala gana, Ron se quedó con Ginny y los gemelos, mientras sus padres, Harry y Alex, entraban en Gringotts.  
-Bienvenidos –los recibió un gnomo detrás de un mostrador –¿me permiten sus llaves?  
Harry y Alex entregaron sus llaves, al igual que la señora Weasley, y el gnomo las analizó.  
-Black¿eh? –dijo, refiriéndose a Alex –creí que ya no quedaba ningúno... bueno, síganme, por favor.  
Caminaron hacia el estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado por antorchas, y subieron a un carro, junto con el Gnomo.  
A Harry, la expresión de asombro de Alex le recordaba la primera vez que él había estado ahí, con Hagrid.  
Después de muchas vueltas, llegaron a la cámara 402, la de los Weasley. Harry pudo notar que su situación económica no había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que él había estado ahí, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió pena cuando llegaron a su propia cámara, en la cual, comparada con la de los Weasley, había una fortuna.  
Retiró lo suficiente para pasar el semestre desahogadamente, y luego fueron a la cámara 711, la de Alex.  
Si Harry había sentido pena antes por los Weasley, ahora la sintió aún más, sólo que de forma diferente.  
Al abrir la cámara, una densa nube de humo les había nublado la vista, pero, al disiparse, había contemplado una fortuna tan enorme, como sólo había visto en las películas.  
La mayor parte de el enorme montón de monedas que había ahi eran galeones, miles y miles de ellos; por la expresión en el rostro de los señores Weasley, Hary supo que ellos tampoco habían visto tanto dinero junto, nunca en su vida. Sin embargo, Alex no parecía soprendida, sino, más bien, confundida.  
-Adelante, chica, coge lo que necesites –dijo el gnomo, rompiendo por fin el silencio.  
-Quiere decir... ¿que todo esto es mío?  
-Según tu llave, sí.  
Ella caminó, con pasos vacilantes. Tomo un pequeño montón de galeones, y lo depositó en la bolsita de terciopelo que llevaba. A continuación, y sin que nadie dijera una palabra en todo el camino, regresaron a la superficie.  
Al salir de Gringotts, Harry notó que ella seguía con la misma cara de confusión, y le preguntó  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-S-si, sólo que... nunca imaginé nada como esto...  
Harry comprendía cómo debía sentirse. Después de 11 años de escasez y limitaciones, el descubrir que en algún lugar tenía una pequeña fortuna sólo para él, había sido difícil de asimilar. Se lo dijo a Alex, pero ella parecía seguir confundida.  
-Harry –dijo al fin, con voz insegura –podrías... por favor, no vayas a reírte  
-No, te lo prometo –le aseguró, al notar lo difícil que era para ella pedirle aquel favor  
-¿Me explicarías... cuánto es esto? –dijo, con voz casi inaudible, y un tono rojo intenso en las mejillas.  
Harry sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse ella, sin saber nada sobre el mundo mágico, ni siquiera contar el dinero  
-Claro que sí. Es muy fácil, mira: éstos, son galeones –explicó, mientras le mostraba una moenda de oro- diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón, y veintinueve knuts de bronce, equivalen a un sickle.  
-O sea que... ¿493 knuts son un galeón?  
Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La rapidez con la que ella había hecho la operación, era digna de Hermione.  
-S-sí, creo que sí...  
-Gracias, ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo ella, sonriendo  
-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? –preguntó Ron, apenas los vio salir- ¿cómo es tu cámara? –le dijo a Alex, lo cual hizo que tanto ella como Harry se sintieran un poco incómodos.  
-Pues... igual que las demás, supongo –respondió ella, modestamente.  
-Vaya... –dijo Ron, que esperaba una respuesta más detallada. ¿Sabías que Harry es rico? –Harry se sintió aún más incómodo, y lo interrumpió  
-Basta, Ron... ¿por qué no vamos por un helado? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Alex, pero al parecer Ron no se dio cuenta, y respondió.  
-Qué buena idea, muero de calor.  
Sin otra alternativa que no fuera a sonar descortés, Harry dijo  
-Vamos, pues. Ginny¿vienes? –añadió, al ver que ella los miraba anhelante.  
-¡Claro! –dijo Ginny, y corrió hacia ellos, colocándose entre Harry y Alex.  
En todo el trayecto hacia la heladería, nadie habló más que Ron, ues Ginny estaba ocupada mirando a Harry de reojo, y Alex intentando contener sus celos. Harry, mientras tanto, estaba tan incómodo, que no se le ocurría qué decir.  
Al llegar, Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a pedir sus helados favoritos, mientras que Harry aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a Alex sin que pareciera sospechoso, pues ella estaba distraida mirando el menú.  
-¿Ya sabes qué vas a ordenar? –preguntó, intentando sonar casual  
-Eh... sí, creo. ¿Has probado la frambuesa con guanábana? –al ver el gesto de Harry, entendió que no era una muy buena opción, y sonrió- ¿qué me recomiendas?  
-Bien, pues... a mi me gusta la frambuesa con chocolate...  
-Suena bien. Y¿a qué se refieren con "complemento"?  
-Es algo que puedes poner a tu helado para que sepa mejor, por ejemplo, jarabe de chocolate, trozos de nuez, chispas de sabores...  
-Ah, ya... ¿y qué son las chispas de sabores?  
-Grajeas de todos los colores, con diferente sabor. Hay unas que saben muy bien, pero hay otras que no  
-Mmm... entonces, creo que quiero sólo frambuesa con chocolate.  
Pidieron los helados, que Harry invitó, y cuando se disponían a buscar un asiento libre, Ron dijo, con fastidio  
-Oh, no... ¿ya vieron quién viene ahí?  
-Malfoy –corroboró Harry, en tono de repugnancia  
-Mejor vámonos –dijo Ginny, al ver el tono rojizo que estaban adoptando las orejas de su hermano  
-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Harry –además, todavía nos faltan varias cosas por comprar  
Salieron de la tienda, y se dirigieron a Flourish & Blotts, a comprar los libros. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, como cada año.  
Mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny buscaban los libros que necesitaban, Alex se dedicó a mirar, y compró varios libros que le parecieron interesantes. Al final, resultó que había comprado varios de los mismos libros que Harry y Ron iban a llevar aquel curso.  
Cuando salieron de la tienda, Alex hojeaba un libro titulado "Los 100 hechizos mas prácticos del siglo XX", cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.  
-Harry...  
-¿Sí?  
-Eh... ¿me podrías decir dónde puedo conseguir una varita mágica?  
-¡Ah, claro!, vamos.  
Ron sospechó, por el tono en que dijo esto último, que él y Ginny no estaban incluidos, y se apresuró a decir  
-Ginny, será mejor que esperemos aquí a nuestros padres.  
-Pero...  
-¡Ah, mira, ahí están! Los veo al rato –gritó a Harry y Alex mientras se alejaba, con Ginny a rastras. A Harry le pareció muy extraña la reacción de su amigo, pero la agradeció.  
Se dirigieron hacia la tienda del señor Ollivander, quien, al ver entrar a Harry, lo saludó, como solía saludar a todos sus clientes.  
-¡Harry Potter! Acebo, 28 cm, pluma de fénix¿correcto?  
-S-sí... –respondió Harry, impresionado.  
-Bien, bien¿qué tenemos aquí...?  
Alex se sintió un poco incómoda mientras el señor Ollivander la examinaba y la medía; sentía como si estuviera evaluándola. De pronto, les dio la espalda, y sacó una varita, de las miles de cajas que tenía tras de sí.  
-Prueba con ésta –dijo, mientras le entregaba una varita. Ella, que no estaba muy segura de cómo se probaba una varita, la agitó un poco; no sucedió nada.  
-Mmmm... bien, quizá una más... sí, ésta servirá.  
Le entregó una un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero más flexible. Nada.  
-Nada¿eh¿qué tal ésta?  
Después de probar unas 20 varitas sin éxito, Alex estaba empezando a desesperarse. No sabía qué era lo que buscaban, y estaba empezando a sospechar que quizá no hubiera una varita perfecta para ella, o que tal vez tuviera que probarlas todas antes de encontrarla. Miró a Harry, quien no parecía preocupado, sino más bien intrigado, y luego al señor Ollivander, cuyos ojos tenían un curioso brillo, que aumentaba con cada varita que ella probaba.  
Por fin, después de muchos intentos fallidos, sucedió.  
En cuanto Ollivander puso en sus manos la varita, ella sintió un escalofrío que subió por las yemas de sus dedos, y le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
-Te agrada¿eh? –dijo el hombre, con voz temblorosa de emoción –Es una de mis mejores varitas. Ébano, 27 cm, muy flexible, con núcleo de pelos de unicornio, perfecta para encantamientos. Puébala, chica, anda...  
Ella hizo un movimiento, sintiendo que era la varita quien guiaba su mano, y no al revés. Al deslizarla por el aire, un montón de chispas azules y plateadas salieron disparadas por toda la habitación.  
-La has encontrado... muy bonita, y poderosa –aseguró, aunque Harry no supo bien si se refería a la varita, o a la chica, por la forma en que veía a esta última.  
-¿Cuánto cuesta? –preguntó ella, sin dejar de observar las hermosas chispas que despedía su varita.  
-Diecinueve galeones, linda. Te diré que es una ganga, considerando que se trata de una varita tan especial...  
Ella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por la forma en que él la miraba, asi que pagó y salieron de la tienda apresuradamente.  
-¿Siempre es asi? –preguntó a Harry, una vez afuera  
-¿Qué, Ollivander? Sí, más o menos.  
-Qué hombre tan extraño –comentó ella, con desagrado –¡Oh, mira! –exclamó de pronto, señalando la tienda de mascotas.  
Entraron, y Harry supo entonces qué era lo que tanto había llamado la atención de ella. Se trataba de una hermosa lechuza color plata, cuyas plumas destellaban cuando se movía. Estaban preguntando por ella, cuando oyeron un escándalo afuera de la tienda.  
-¡Mamá, por favor...! –reconocieron en seguida la voz de Ginny Weasley –ni siquiera es muy caro...  
-Ginny, lo siento, los libros fueron muy caros, y... –la voz de la señora Weasley sonaba realmente apenada  
-Siempre es lo mismo –interrumpió Ginny bruscamente –¡estoy harta de ser pobre! –gritó, antes de salir corriendo.  
-¡Ginny! –gritó a su vez la señora Weasley, y se echó a llorar.  
Harry sintió deseos de ir a consolarla, pero, para su sorpresa, Alex lo detuvo. Él la miró, asombrado, y ella, por toda respuesta, preguntó  
-¿Sabes qué era lo que Ginny quería?  
-Me parece que un gato –respondió Harry, todavía sin comprender.  
Luego, cuando los Weasley se alejaron de la tienda, ella se acercó al lugar donde habían estado discutiendo, y encontró el motivo.  
El gato que Ginny quería no tenía nada de peculiar, excepto por una mancha blanca en su tupido pelaje color castaño rojizo, que a ella le recordó el color del cabello de Ginny. Además, tenía una mirada encontadora y un espíritu juguetón, que lo hacían lucir realmente lindo.  
-¿Me podría mostrar ese gato, por favor? –preguntó Alex a la dependienta. –¿Qué te parece? –preguntó a Harry, mientras lo acunaba en su regazo.  
-Es... lindo –respondió él, quien en realidad la veía a ella.  
-Me los llevo. –dijo ella, con decisión. –¿Me podría poner el gato en una jaula, por favor?  
Salieron de la tienda, cada uno con una jaula, y continuaron paseando por el callejón Diagon.  
Después de camunar un rato, se encontraron frente a una tienda de escobas, que exhibía en el aparador una Saeta de Fuego.  
-Waw... –exclaó Alex, quien se quedó mirando la escoba, emocionada –cómo me gustaría saber volar en una de ésas.  
-Si quieres, yo podría enseñarte –dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar muy presumido.  
-¿En serio, sabes volar en una Saeta de Fuego?? –preguntó, con incredulidad y asombro  
-Pues... sí –respondió, un poco incómodo. No bien hubo acabado de decir esto, cuando ya estaban adentro comprando la escoba.  
Después de comprar unas cosas más, entre ellas túnicas nuevas para el colegio, fueron a reunirse con los Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante. Ellos aún no estaban ahí, pero, para grata sorpresa de Harry, quien sí se encontraba ahí era Hagrid.  
-¡Harry! –lo llamó, apenas lo vio entrar.  
-Hola, Hagrid –saludó Harry alegremente.  
-¿Y quién es tu linda amiga? –preguntó, al ver a la chica que lo acompañaba  
-Ella es Alex; Alex, él es Hagrid; da clases en Hogwarts  
-¿De verdad? Mucho gusto –dijo ella sonriente, mientras estrechaba la enorme mano de Hagrid.  
-¿Cómo es que no te he visto por Hogwarts antes? Siendo tan linda, estoy seguro que te recordaría.  
El cumplido hizo que ella se sonrojara, y, apenada, contestó  
-Gracias. Lo que sucede es que apenas voy a entrar.  
-Oh¿de verdad? –preguntó Hagrid, sin comprender del todo –Bueno, será un gusto tenerte por ahí.  
Se despidió de ellos, y salió del lugar cargando un enorme costal que se retorcía; Harry no se atrevió a preguntar qué era aquello.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaban en una mesa a esperar a la familia Weasley  
-¿Qué sirven aquí? –preguntó ella, observando el lugar  
-De todo, pero te recomiendo la cerveza de mantequilla; ¿la has probado?  
Pidieron las bebidas, y conversaron sobre Hagrid, y Hogwarts. Un rato después, aparecieron los Weasley; para variar, la señora Weasley iba riñendo a Fred y a George por un asunto relacionado con la tienda de artículos de broma que ellos administraban. Al ver a Harry y Alex, se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban. Al llegar, la señora Weasley se dejó caer en la silla, exhausta.  
-Ahhh... –suspiró –Chicos, qué día tan pesado. ¿Cómo les fue?  
-Muy bien –contestaron ellos, al unísono.  
-Harry¿compraste otra mascota? –preguntó Ron, al ver la jaula que se movía al lado de Harry.  
-No, no es mía.  
-No mencionen las mascotas ahora, por favor. Apenas conseguí que Ginny dejara de llorar.  
-Sobre eso... –dijo Alex, inclinándose para coger el paquete que estaba bajo su silla –Ginny, creo que dejaste esto olvidado en la tienda de mascotas –afirmó, poniendo el paquete en las manos de Ginny, quien de inmediato supo lo que era. La expresión de asombro y alegría de la chica bien valía los cinco galeones que había costado el gato.  
-Mamá¿puedo? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa.  
-Pues, bueno, no sé... –se sentía apenada por el costoso regalo, pero no tenía corazón para negarle esa felicidad a su hija –Cielo, no debiste molestarte...  
-No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario –afirmó ella.  
-Bien, en ese caso...  
-¡Gracias, mamá! –interrumpió Ginny. A continuación, se avalanzó sobre Alex, abrazándola tan fuerte, que por un instante ella se quedó sin aire. Cuando se recuperó, la abrazó también.  
-Nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente... –dijo Ginny, al borde de las lágrimas  
-No tienes por qué. Ese gato y tu estaban predestinados –respondió, sonriendo.  
Estaba oscreciendo ya cuando regresaron a la casa que servía de Cuartel.  
Ron insistía en quedarse, pero la señora Weasley no se lo permitió, argumentando que tenía muchas cosas qué hacer en la casa, como desgnomizar su habitación, por ejemplo.  
De mala gana, los chicos Weasley se retiraron con sus padres, y en cuanto la casa volvió a quedarse en silencio, Harry y Alex subieron a la habitación de ella, en donde él le indicó los cuidados que debía tener con su nueva mascota, a quien ella puso por nombre Ares.  
-¿Te ha dicho Dumbledore cuándo te aplicará el exámen?  
-No, aún no. Respecto a eso... –dijo ella, insegura –me preguntaba si quizás...si no estás muy ocupado, y si no es demasiada molestia...  
-Me encontaría ayudarte –terminó Harry, con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias –dijo ella, verdaderamente aliviada, y lo abrazó.  
Esta vez, fue él quien se quedó pasmado. Nunca antes una chica –y sobre todo no una tan linda –lo había abrazado con tal emoción. Sintió que flotaba. La abrazó también, y tuvo la sensación de que alguien había aplicado en ellos un hechizo levitatorio, y que en ese momento flotaban por la habitación.  
Ella no estaba segura de cuánto duraban los abrazos normalmente, pero aquél le pareció eterno. Cerró los ojos, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Sentía una emoción incontenible que le recorría el cuerpo, que aumentaba a cada segundo, y que ella no quería detener.  
Al sentir el contacto de su hombro con la mejilla de ella, Harry sintió como si cientos de bengalas estallaran en su interior. Instintivamente, colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella, y le acarició el cabello, que era tan negro como el de él, pero más suave, y no tan rebelde.  
Dejó que su mano se deslizara por la larga cabellera de ella, y la detuvo en su espalda. Podía sentir la respiración suave y acompasada de ella en su cuello, que se erizaba con cada exhalación. Podían haberse quedado asi por siempre, sin embargo, el ruido de pasos hizo que ella se incorporara, ruborizada.  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió.


	4. Chapter 4: El Beso

•¤° El Beso °¤•

-¿Harry? –preguntó Tonks, asomándose por la puerta –Supuse que estarías aquí –dijo, en un tono que a Harry no le agradó para nada –Llegó esto para ti. –le extendió un pergamino, con una carta que Harry reconoció de inmediato; era de Hermione. Había, además, otra, sellada con el escudo de Hogwarts.

-Gracias –dijo, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Antes de irse, Tonks le guiñó un ojo. –Oh, no... –susurró, con angustia.

-¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Alex, mirando el pergamino con el sello color esmeralda.

-Tal vez... son los resultados de mis exámenes del año pasado.

Revisó sus notas y vio, con alivio, que no le había ido nada mal. Aparte de sus notas, había otro sobre pequeño con la letra de la Profesora McGonagall, que lo felicitaba y le informaba que era el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Se lo dijo a Alex, quien lo abrazó, emocionada. Luego de un abrazo bastante largo, ambos dirigieron su atención a la carta de Hermione.

-Es una carta bastane larga –dijo Alex, intentando controlar la emoción en su voz.

-Asi son siempre las cartas de Hermione –respondió Harry, rogando por que su expresión fuera la de siempre, aunque lo dudaba, por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

Leyó la carta, en la que Hermione le decía que en unas semanas más se reuniría con él, y que esperaba que para entonces Ron también estuviera allí. Le contaba algunas cosas sobre su viaje, y mandaba saldos a todos, junto con unas cuantas fotos mágicas de ella y sus padres. Harry se las mostró a Alex, quien estaba fascinada.

-¿Y dices que sus padres son muggles?

-Sí, pero no son como mis tíos, de quienes te hablé.

-O sea que no todos los muggles son desagradables...

-No; es igual que con los magos, no todos son agradables.

-¿Como el de la tienda de varitas?

-Bueno –rió Harry –hay mucho peores, ya lo verás –repuso, pensando en Snape y Malfoy.

-¿Y qué es eso que lleva Hermione? ¿un libro? –preguntó, volviendo a referirse a la foto

-Es lo más seguro; a Hermione le encanta leer.

-¡A mi también! Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. ¿Y a ella le gusta volar?

-No mucho –respondió Harry –prefiere hacer los deberes, y esas cosas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo quieres que empecemos a practicar?

-Pues, si no tienes inconveniente, ¿qué tal ahora?

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Harry- Ella parecía confundida.

-Yo pensé que para volar se requería un espacio abierto... –se detuvo, por que Harry comenzó a reír. Ella lo observó, sin comprender.

-¡Yo me refería al exámen! –se explicó, sin dejar de reír. Ella rió también.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reir, Harry preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿con qué empezamos?

-Bueno, muero de ganas de aprender a volar, pero creo que lo más importante por ahora es que estudie para ese exámen.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con encantamientos?

Comenzaron con los hechizos básicos: cómo atraer objetos, incendiarlos, hacerlos flotar... ella aprendía muy rápido, a pesar de que varias veces, Harry notó que la atención de ella estaba más en él que en lo que decía.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó de pronto, al notar que ella lo miraba fijamente, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar en otro lado.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro que te estoy poniendo atención. Hablabas de las... eh... ¿transformaciones de personas en animales?

Harry rió, pues hacía como diez minutos que había dejado ese tema, pero al parecer, ella no lo había notado.

-Ya te aburrí, ¿verdad? –preguntó, en tono amable.

-¡Claro que no! –contestó ella, avergonzada –lo que pasa es que me distraje pensando en... volar en mi escoba –repuso rápidamente, pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para no admitir que estaba pensando en él. –¿Estás molesto? –le preguntó tímidamente. Para su alivio, Harry sonrió.

-No, claro que no. De hecho, te entiendo. A mi también me resulta difícil concentrarme en los deberes cuando podría estar volando, sobre todo en un día tan lindo como este.

-Sí, asi es –dijo ella, aliviada de que él hubiera creído su tonta excusa.

-¿Prefieres que continuemos otro día? Quizá ya estés cansada...

-No, para nada. ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco; ¿continuamos?

Trabajaron duro varias semanas, al cabo de las cuales, ella era casi tan buena como Harry en la mayoría de los hechizos. A Harry le sorprendía lo rápida que era para aprender, y a ella le sorprendía lo buen maestro que era Harry, sobre todo para los hechizos defensivos.

Alex aprendía con increíble rapidez, debido a los años que había pasado leyendo sobre hechizos y pociones, esperando poder realizarlos algún día. Después de varias clases, sus pociones incluso eran mejores que las de Harry la mayoría de las veces. Un día, mientras tomaban un descanso en su entrenamiento, ella le comentó.

-¿Sabes qué creo?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, con interés.

-Que tu serías un buen auror.

Harry sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo. Nunca le había comentado a ella su aspiración de convertirse en auror una vez que terminara el colegio, y el hecho de que ella lo considerara apto, era uno de los cumplidos más halagadores que le habían hecho.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí; eres muy bueno en los hechizos defensivos, rara vez logro desarmarte y tienes muy buenos reflejos. Ojalá yo tuviera tantas cualidades para una profesión.

-Bueno, tu también eres muy buena defendiéndote –replicó Harry –Nunca había visto a nadie aprender a hacer un _patronus_ tan rápido, ni siquiera a Hermione.

-Me encanta ese hechizo. Y supongo que será muy útil, ahora que los dementores se han pasado al lado Tenebroso.

-Sí... me gustaría que el profesor Dumbledore nos dejara ayudar a la Orden. Supongo que enseñar a tanta gente a defenderse no ha de ser fácil.

-Quizá no quiere que corras más riesgos.

-Bueno, ya que de una u otra forma siempre termino corriéndolos, ya podrían ir confiando más en mi, ¿no crees? –preguntó, en un tono un poco molesto.

-Piensa que no lo hace por fastidiarte. Lo hace por que te quiere, y no le gustaría ver que nada malo te pasara.

-Bueno, ¿de qué lado estás? –preguntó Harry, un poco jugando, un poco molesto.

-Del tuyo, por supuesto, pero... a mi tampoco me gustaría que te pasara nada malo, ¿entiendes?

Harry la miró. Estaba completamente ruborizada, y su rostro reflejaba la angustia que sentía al pensar que él se pudiera enojar con ella. Se sintió mal al ver su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía tan linda sonrojada... la miró unos instantes, y luego sonrió.

-Estaba bromeando... –aseguró.

-¿No estás molesto? –preguntó ella, confundida y aliviada.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo?

Ella sonrió; luego, acercó su rostro al de él, riñéndolo en tono juegutón.

-Eso-no-se-ha-ce –espetó, con una fingida expresión molesta.

Cuando estuvieron tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaron, él contempló mas de cerca que nunca sus hermosos ojos. Tenían un color tan bello, que Harry pensó que podría perderse en ellos. Ella sonrió ligeramente, lo que lo llevó a mirar sus labios. Se veían tan tiernos y jugosos... no pudo resistir más, y se dejó llevar por el impulso. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, despacio, observando la reacción de ella.

Ella, al advertir lo que sucedía, se quedó pasmada un momento; había deseado tanto ese momento, que no podía creer que por fin estuviera sucediendo. Cuando sintió el suave contacto de los labios de él con los suyos, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y correspondió al dulce beso que él le ofrecía.

Unos segundos después, se separaron, y se miraron. Ambos tenían una expresión de ensoñación, como quien despierta del más bello sueño, y se da cuenta que es real.

Ella sonrió, y lo besó una vez más.

Harry tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que flotaba. Ya antes había besado a una chica, pero la sensación no era nada parecida a la que experimentaba en aquél momento.

El beso con Cho había sido lindo, pero lo había dejado con una sensación extraña.

Ahora, en cambio, se sentía maravillosamente. Deseaba que ese beso no terminara nunca y, si es que estaba soñando, no quería despertar.

De pronto, cuando más disfrutaba del beso, sintió una punzada en la cicatriz, tan intensa, que tuvo la sensación de que alguien le había prendido fuego.

Se separó de ella inmediatamente, sujetándose la frente con ambas manos. Ella se asustó.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, preocupada.

Él no podía contestar; sentía que su frente se incendiaba, y el dolor casi le nublaba la vista.

De pronto, comenzó a ceder.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ayuda? –se puso de pie, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No, ya... ya me siento mejor.

-¿Seguro? ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-No, de verdad, ya casi se me pasa.

Conforme el dolor cedía, Harry se sentía más y más apenado. Había arruinad un momento maravilloso, o más bien, Voldemort se lo había arruinado. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejarlo ser feliz?

Pensó por un momento si debía comentarlo con alguien, pero decidió que no tenía caso, pues ya antes le habían explicado que esos dolores repentinos de su cicatriz se debían a emociones intensas que compartía con Voldemort. Además, no tenía ningunas ganas de explicarle a nadie la situación en la que se encontraba cuando apareció el dolor.

Asi que trató de ignorar el dolor, que cedía rápidamente, y la miró.

Su expresión preocupada era enternecedora, y Harry se sintió halagado de que ella se preocupara tanto por él. Sonrió.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue por...?

-No –interrumpió él, apresuradamente –no fue por eso. Esto me sucede a veces...es por una conexión que existe entre Voldemort y yo, desde el día en que intentó asesinarme –le explicó toda la historia, sobre cómo, al fallar, le había transferido inexplicablemente algunos de sus poderes, y había surgido entre ellos esa extraña conexión, por medio de la cual podía sentir su presencia, sus emociones, e incluso, a veces, ver a través de sus pensamientos.

-Qué extraño... –susurró ella -¿Y te duele mucho?

-La mayoría de las veces, sí –explicó –pero el dolor desaparece rápido, como ahora.

-¿Y no hay una forma de que esa conexión desaparezca?

-No lo creo. Aunque no es del todo mala, a veces ayuda –Harry le contó de la vez que había soñado que una serpiente atacaba al señor Weasley, y que gracias a esto, habían podido salvarle la vida.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Remus Lupin.

-Ah, aquí están –dijo, al verlos. Los estaba buscando para que fueran a comer, y pensaba que quizá después podrían ayudarme a desgnomizar el jardín...

-Claro –contestó Alex –¿vamos? –preguntó a Harry, quien la siguió. Rumbo a la cocina, ella le preguntó -¿cómo es una desgnomización?

-Divertida, pero hay que tener cuidado; los gnomos muerden.

Durante la comida platicaron sobre gnomos, hadas y demás criaturas mágicas. Harry le contó su aventura con el colacuerno húngaro, y ella le contó que una de las cosas que más le gustaría era poder ver un dragón vivo.

-No son muy agradables, según lo que cuenta Charlie –comentó la señora Weasley, que en ese momente le servía un gran plato de sopa a Remus –a mi me hubiera gustado que eligiera una profesión menos peligrosa, pero sin embargo a él parecen agradarle esas criaturas.

-¿Charlie trabaja con dragones? –preguntó Alex, emocionada.

-Asi es, dragones salvajes de Rumania. Dice que se necesitan por lo menos seis personas entrenadas para controlar a un dragón adulto.

-Pero se necesitan por lo menos diez magos entrenados para controlar a Molly cuando se enoja –bromeó Arthur, que en ese momento entraba a la cocina. A su mujer no le hizo gracia la broma, aunque a los demás sí. –Hola, querida –la saludó, y ella correspondió al saludo, aunque no muy de buena gana.

-¿Y los chicos? –preguntó ella, mientras le servía la comida a su marido.

-Pues verás, están...

-¡Vaya! –exclamó George Weasley, entrando a la cocina –esa Saeta de Fuego sí que se conserva, ¿eh, Harry? ¡No tiene ni un rasguño!

-Verás querida, los chicos vinieron conmigo –respondió tímidamente. Su mujer no supo si alegrarse, o molestarse.

-Es por que esa no es mi escoba –dijo Harry, respondiendo a George.

-Alex, ¿tu también tienes una? Wow, vas a tener que prestarmela algún día.

-Claro –respondió ella, alegremente.

-¿Y dónde está Fred? ¿sigue fabricando esas porquerías explosivas?

-Son paletas explosivas, mamá –explicó George, cansinamente –y ya casi están listas.

-¿Paletas explosivas? ¿cómo funcionan? –preguntó Harry.

-Verás, las chupas una vez, y no pasa nada; las chupas otra vez, y cambian de sabor; las chupas una vez más y... ¡BOOM! Te explotan en plena cara.

A Harry y a Alex les pareció divertido, pero a la señora Weasley no tanto. Minutos después, entró Fred en la cocina, con la cara cubierta de hollín, y el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre. Su madre, que ya se había cansado de reñirlos, sólo comentó.

-Un día de estos se van a quedar sin cejas –dijo mientras le servía de comer a su hijo recién llegado –y lávense las manos primero.

-Pero mamá... –replicaron al unísono.

-¡AHORA! –exclamó su madre, y ambos se levantaron de mala gana.

-Esto sabe estupendo, Molly –dijo Remus, comiendo su sopa con ganas –por cierto, ¿tendrás algo más de esa poción para dormir a los gnomos? Harry y Alex van a ayudarme a desgnomizar el patio trasero, y no quiero que empiezen el curso llenos de mordidas.

-Me temo que no, pero puedo preparar más después de la comida –respondió la señora Weasley.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿se sabe ya quién va a ser el nuevo profeson de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –preguntó Harry.

-Quizá el verdadero Ojoloco –dijo Fred.

-O Lockhart; oí que ya salió de San Mungo.

-Yo pienso que deberías regresar –dijo Harry a Remus –después de todo, eres el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido.

-Es cierto –corroboraron los gemelos al unísono.

-Gracias, chicos –respondió Lupin, un poco ruborizado –Pero no quisiera causar problemas. Además, creo que Dumbledore ya eligió a la persona indicada para el puesto.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó George.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Fred.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que esa vacante ya está cubierta.

-Mentira, lo sabes y no nos lo quieres decir –dijo Fred.

-Nunca nos dicen nada –dijo George –¿cuándo nos van a dejar participar en las actividades de la Orden?

-No te gustaría –respondió Lupin –no tiene nada de divertido enseñar defensa a la gente que no quiere aprender.

-Además, ustedes no acabaron el colegio –los reprendió la señora Weasley.

-Pero ya somos mayores de edad –dijo George.

-Y empresarios –dijo Fred, y ambos rieron.

-Bueno, si quieren ayudar a la Orden, pordrían empezar por ayudarnos a desgnomizar el jardín –dijo Lupin, con pocas esperanzas.

-No gracias, debemos ir a cuidar que Ron y Ginny no vuelen la tienda.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó su madre, furiosa –¿los dejaron cuidando la tienda??

-Bueno, "cuidando" no –dijo Fred.

-Les estamos pagando –dijo George, con orgullo.

Al oir esto, Molly explotó. Empezó a reñirlos, y sus gritos retumbaron por toda la casa.

Harry le hizo una seña a Alex para llamar su atención, y cuando la tuvo, le dijo por lo bajo

-Vámonos –susurró.

Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina, y Remus los imitó.

-Bien, supongo que tendermos que iniciar sin la poción adormecedora –dijo Remus, al oir los gritos procedentes de la cocina.

Los tres se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde pasaron la tarde ahuyentando a los gnomos, que se empeñaban en regresar.

Al anochecer, se fueron a la cama llenos de arañazos y una que otra mordida de gnomo, pero satisfechos de haber sacado por lo menos a la mayoría.

-Que tengas dulces sueños –le deseó Alex, sonriendo, al pie de la escalera.

-Tú también –dijo Harry, y se acercó a despedirse. Ella lo besó en la mejilla, y al separarse, sus labios se rozaron brevemente.

De pronto, a ambos se les ocurrió la misma idea. Sin embargo, esta desapareció cuando oyeron pasos subiendo por la escalera.

-Bien, hasta mañana –dijo ella, y subió a su recámara.

Harry se fue a la suya, y se durmió pensando en el beso que se habían dado aquella tarde.

Ella, por su parte, no podía creer lo feliz que era. Su vida había cambiado completamente en las últimas semanas, por primera vez era feliz. Esa noche, durmió mejor que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5: Los celos de Ginny

•¤° Los celos de Ginny °¤•

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano; intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero al no poder, decidió bajar a la cocina y desayunar temprano, pues había quedado con Alex de enseñarle a volar ese día.

Bajó las escaleras, y al pasar por el salón, oyó voces, que reconoció de inmediato.

Una era de Minerva McGonagall, y la otra, de Albus Dumbledore.

-Pero Albus¿no crees que sea peligroso? Por ahora ella está a salvo aquí, pero si va a Hogwarts, ellos seguro se van a enterar, y...

-Bueno Minerva, eso el algo que no podemos impedir, después de todo, ella es su madre... y tarde o temprano vamos a tener que decirle toda la verdad.

Harry se quedó pasmado; indudablemente estaban hablando de Alex, y tenía la sospecha de que si se quedaba un poco más, descubriría quién era la misteriosa madre de ella, y quizás algo más. Se agazapó, procurando no hacer ruido, pero justo cuando la profesora McGonagall volvía a hablar, una voz fría le impidió escuchar.

-¿Espiando detrás de las puertas, Potter? –dijo en tono cruel y sarcástico Severus Snape.

Harry se ruborizó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira, y notó que dentro del salón las voces se callaban. Indudablemente habían oído a Snape, e indudablemente él se encontraba en problemas.

-¿Potter? –era la voz de Minerva McGonagall –¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-Escuchando conversaciones que no le conciernen, sin duda –respondió Snape, en tono despectivo.

-Pasa, Harry –dijo Dumbledore, quien, para sorpresa de Harry, estaba sonriendo –tengo un asunto que tratar contigo.

Harry entró en el salón sintiéndose muy incómodo por la presencia de Snape, quien seguía esperando que lo riñeran. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no parecía darle importancia al asunto.

-Toma asiento, por favor –invitó amablemente.

-No, gracias, prefiero estar de pie –contestó Harry, a quien la presencia de Snape le daba la impresión de que en algún momento iba a tener que salir corriendo.

-Bien. Quería preguntarte, Harry, si no has vuelto a tener uno de esos... sueños relacionados con Voldemort.

-No –respondió secamente.

-O quizás con... ¿Alex?

Harry contuvo la respiración. Sí había soñado con ella, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a discutir, sobre todo, no delante de Snape.

-No... –dijo, menos convencido de lo que hubiera querido. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore, por la forma en que lo miraban, daban la sensación de estar leyendo su mente.

-¿Y la cicatriz¿No ha vuelto a dolerte?

Harry se sentía cada vez más incómodo, como en un interrogatorio.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó, en un tono un poco hostil.

-Verás, creo que sería bueno que retomaras tus clases de Oclumancia.

La sola mención de esto, le produjo escalofríos. Las clases de Oclumancia con Snape habían sido una verdadera pesadilla. Tan solo de imaginar que iba a tener que pasar más tiempo a solas con él, suponía un verdadero tormento. Dumbledore debió advertir el terror en los ojos de Harry, por que agregó.

-Solo que ahora, yo seré tu maestro –Harry suspiró, aliviado. En el fondo de la habitación, Snape emitió un sonido extraño, parecido a un gruñido.

-En ese caso, me parece bien –respondió.

-Voy a necesitar que trabajes muy duro, pues debes aprender a cerrar tu mente antes de iniciar el curso en Hogwarts.

-¡Pero falta muy poco...! –protestó. Snape volvió a emitir un gruñido, al parecer de satisfacción; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo hiriente, Harry agregó –Bien, lo haré.

Dumbledore sonrió cansadamente. Daba la impresión de no haber dormido en semanas.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Eso es todo, Harry.

Harry hubiera querido quedarse a escuchar, o por lo menos haber podido preguntar quién era la madre de Alex y por qué no debía conocer su paredero, pero las palabras de Dumbledore eran irrefutables. Salió de la habitación, y olvidando por completo a qué había bajado, regresó a su habitación.

Se recostó de nuevo, y pensó en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Luego, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Un rato después, fue despertado por una dulce voz.

-Harry... –llamó Alex, dudando si debía despertarlo. Se veía tan plácidamente dormido...

-Mmmm... –gruñó Harry, sin despertar, y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó, y se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

De pronto, él abrió los ojos y la vio. Pensó que seguía soñando, que era uno de esos sueños en los que podía besarla sin pena alguna... ella le sonrió. El largo cabello le caía por un costado, enmarcando su angelical rostro, que de cerca se veía aún más bello. Él se quedó mirándola, embelesado. Ella se sintió incómoda por la forma tan intensa en que él la veía, y le preguntó, con rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué me ves asi?

-Por que eres lo más hermoso que he visto... –respondió él, y ella se ruborizó aún más. Sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un breve beso en la boca. Ella se inclinó para corresponder, pero en ese momento una ráfaga entró por la ventana, y ellos se sobresaltaron.

Alex se incorporó para cerrar la ventana, y al hacerlo advirtió una pequeña lechuza que revoloteaba por la habitación.

-Es Pig –dijo Harry –debe traer una carta de Ron.

Pero para su sorpresa, Pig no se dirigió a él, sino a Alex.

-¿Para mi? –preguntó ella, sorprendida. Sujetó a Pig, y le quitó el pergamino que tenía en la pata. –Es de Ginny –informó a Harry. Comenzó a leerla, y después de un rato, su rostro se ensombreció, y adquirió una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry –¿Algo anda mal?

-N-no, pero... –ella seguía consternada, y no sabía cómo explicárselo a Harry. En su carta, Ginny le decía lo mucho que la envidiaba por estar pasando las vacaciones con Harry, quien, confesaba, era su amor secreto. Le pedía que no se lo dijera a él, y que lo cuidara de las chicas que intentaran acercársele en su ausencia.

Le decía también que la consideraba una verdadera amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, y que esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo. Alex no sabía cómo explicarle a Harry el motivo de su preocupación sin traicionar la confianza de Ginny.

-Harry, tu... ¿sabes si Ginny está interesada en algún chico? –preguntó, para tantear el terreno.

-Pues, veras... –dijo Harry, sonrojándose –hace tiempo, al parecer, estaba interesada en mi, pero creo que ya no. ¿Por qué?

Ella sintió alivio al comprobar que él ya lo sabía. Entonces, si le contaba sobre la carta, no estaba traicionando a Ginny. Le explicó el contenido de ésta, y Harry se mostró tan confundido y sorprendido como ella.

-Vaya... –dijo él –no tenía idea de que... –él se detuvo, al ver la expresión de ella. Su rostro ya no era de confusión, sino de verdadera preocupación –¿qué pasa? –preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Me... me siento mal –contestó ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, sin comprender –¿qué tienes? –se acercó aún más a ella, y, para su sorpresa, ella se alejó.

-¿No lo entiendes? –su voz sonaba desesperada –Harry, Ginny no sabe que tu y yo... bueno... –no sabía qué expresión utilizar, pues no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que ellos eran exactamente.

-Pues habrá que decírselo tarde o temprano –respondió él, como si la cosa fuera asi de sencilla.

-¡Pero no puedo decírselo! Ginny va a pensar que... ¡me va a odiar!!

Harry notaba su desesperación, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolarla.

-Ginny no tiene por qué odiarte... ella sabe que yo nunca me interesé por ella, además, tu no tienes la culpa de que yo... bueno... –tartamudeó, pues no encontraba las palabras para decirle cuánto le gustaba –me haya fijado en ti, y no en ella.

Alex se sintió halagada. Era la primera vez que Harry le decía que le gustaba. A juzgar por su expresión, le había costado mucho trabajo decirlo, pues estaba rojo como un tomate. Ella le sonrió.

-Creo que fue algo recíproco –afrimó, tímidamente. Él la miró, y sintió alivio al comprobar que ella estaba tan roja como seguramente él lo estaba. También se sintió mas tranquilo por que su crisis de hacía un momento parecía haber pasado. Sonrió también.

Se miraron a los ojos, y ambos recordaron el beso del día anterior. Se acercaron aún más.

-Harry –dijo Remus, asomándose por la puerta. Al ver la escena que acababa de interrumpir, se sintió muy apenado, aunque no tanto como ellos –Ah, lo siento, yo... regreso mas tarde.

Harry y Alex se miraron, con expresión preocupada.

-¿Crees que se lo diga a alguien? –preguntó ella.

-No, pero creo que va a querer hablar con nosotros –respondió, en el mismo tono.

-¿Estamos en problemas? –preguntó de nuevo, en un tono aún más preocupado.

-No lo creo –respondió Harry, poco convencido –aunque creo que deberías decírselo a Ginny antes de que se entere de otro modo.

-Sí, creo que voy a escribirle una carta... –contestó pensativa.

-No creo que sea necesario –dijo Harry, asomándose hacia el corredor –los Weasley acaban de llegar.

Un barullo, mezclado con las voces de los gemelos, la de Ron, y la de la señora Weasley llegaba de la planta baja. Alex no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Ahora que Ginny estaría ahí todo el tiempo, ella y Harry iban a tener que mantenerse alejados, y la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, le agradaban mucho todos los Weasley, y con ellos ahí, la casa sería mucho más divertida. Minutos después, oyeron pasos subiendo por la escalera. Alex se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido por su reacción.

-Afuera; no creo que sea conveniente que Ginny nos vea aqui solos.

-Pero... –protestó Harry, pero ella no lo escuchó, pues ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Alex! –gritó Ginny, mientras se apresuraba escaleras arriba –ven, tengo qué mostrarte mi túnica de gala.

-¿Túnica de gala? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Sí¿acaso tu no tienes una? La vas a necesitar para el festejo de los 1000 años de Hogwarts¿lo olvidaste?

-¡Cielos, sí! compré unas cuantas túnicas, pero no sé si alguna sea apropiada...

-¿Por qué no me las muestras, y te ayudo a escoger una?

-De acuerdo –dijo Alex, y subieron a su habitación, en el tercer piso.

-Mujeres –exclamó Ron, dirigiéndose a Harry –no hablan de otra cosa que ropa y chicos.

-Hola, Ron –saludó Harry -¿qué tal tu verano?

-Horrible; casi estoy ansiando que empiecen las clases. ¿Y tu?

-A mi no me ha ido tan mal... –contestó Harry, disimulando la sonrisa que se formaba inevitablemente al recordar los últimos días con Alex.

-¿Recibiste carta de Hermione? –preguntó Ron, ansioso -¿dijo cuándo venía?

-No dijo mucho, sólo dijo que pronto.

-Este año sí vamos a tener que darnos prisa e invitar a un par de chicas al baile antes de que nos pase como la última vez¿eh, Harry?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba seguro que Ron no le creería si le contara sobre Alex y él. Para disimular su sonrisa, preguntó.

-¿Piensas invitar a Hermione?

-Lo estoy pensando... no creo que quiera.

-Yo creo que sí. La última vez te dijo que había ido con Viktor por que no se lo habías pedido antes¿recuerdas?

-Ni lo menciones... –dijo Ron, con la misma mirada y el mismo tono que usaba siempre que alguien mencionaba a Viktor Krum. Y luego, para sorpresa de Harry, preguntó -¿Y tu¿vas a invitar a Alex?

-Er... yo... eh... quizás. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –añadió, con voz nerviosa.

-Vamos, Harry, he visto cómo la miras. Y creo que tú no le eres indiferente...

Harry se sonrojó, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Ron continuó.

-Si me preguntas, creo que es mucho más linda que Cho. Y además, más simpática. Sólo faltaría que también jugara al quidditch; entonces, sería perfecta.

Por el tono en el que Ron hablaba, a Harry le dio la impresión de que la chica le agradaba demasiado.

-Pensé que a ti te gustaba Hermione –dijo, en tono poco amable.

-Y me gusta –respondió Ron, en tono defensivo –sólo que es un poco mandona, obsesiva, presumida, y no le gusta el quidditch.

-Pero te gusta¿no? –preguntó Harry, divertido –¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Estás loco? Se burlaría hasta cansarse.

-No lo creo... creo que tu también le gustas –lo animó Harry -¿recuerdas lo furiosa que se ponía cuando veías a Fleur?

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor –las orejas de Ron enrojecieron al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado al invitar a Fleur Delacour al baile delante de todos. Las burlas de los Slytherins no eran algo que se olvidara fácilmente.

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes. Estoy seguro que le gustará oirlo.

-¿Y tu qué sientes por Alex? –preguntó Ron de repente, y tomó por sorpresa a Harry.

-¿Yo? Bueno, ella es... es muy linda, es simpática, es increíble en todo lo que hace, y además es muy dulce y es... está detras de mi¿no es cierto? –preguntó, al ver la expresión de Ron.

Efectivamente, ella había escuchado todo lo que Harry había dicho. Para su mala suerte, Ginny también.

Cuando Harry se volvió, Ginny salió corriendo.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Alex, pero la chica no se detuvo. –Creo que debí haberle dicho... –murmuró antes de salir tras ella.

-¿Dicho¿qué?-preguntó Ron –Harry¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-Pues... sí. –dijo, al fin –Lo que pasa es que no sabía si decirtelo o no, por que sólo ha sido un beso, y...

-¿Un beso? –exclamó Ron, casi gritando -¿La besaste??

-Sí, pero baja la voz, o todos se van a enterar.

-¿Y qué hizo ella¿te correspondió? –preguntó, aún más ansioso.

-Bueno, sí... –respondió tímidamente.

-¡Si serás orate!! –dijo Ron, gritando de nuevo –La besaste, te besó¿y no le has pedido que sea tu novia?

-N-no... –tartamudeó Harry –es que no estaba seguro de que ella... ¿y si me dice que no?

-¿Y si te dice que sí? vamos, Harry... ¿qué tan seguido tienes una oportunidad con una chica tan linda? Además¿no has pensado que al llegar a Hogwarts, muchos otros se van a interesar en ella? Yo mismo se lo pediría, pero no lo hago por que sé que a ti te gusta.

Harry sospechó que la verdadera razon por la que Ron no lo había intentado era por que sabía que ella no estaba interesada en él.

-Quizá tengas razón –admitió, al fin –además, ya prácticamente le dije que me gustaba.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Ron, casi mordiéndose las uñas.

-Algo así como que yo también le gustaba –admitió Harry, incómodo. Ron casi se fue de espaldas.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿y por qué no me lo habías contado antes??

-Bueno, por que acaba de suceder hace apenas un rato.

-¡Suertudo! –declaró, mientras le daba a Harry un golpe juguetón en el brazo

-¡Auch! –exclamó Harry mientras se sobaba. Ese golpe había sido un poco fuerte para ser amistoso.

-¿Y cuándo se lo piensas pedir? –apuró Ron.

-No lo sé... creo que con Ginny aquí, las cosas van a ser un poco difíciles.

-Bueno, mi hermana tiene que entender... aunque no dudo que haga un drama; nunca la había visto tan interesada en alguien antes.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

-No... creo que será mejor que lo arreglen entre ellas. Vaya, me hubiera gustado tenerte como cuñado, pero me alegro por ti. No creo que hubieras podido encontrar una chica mejor, y si la hubiera, seguramente no se fijaría en ti –bromeó Ron.

-Gracias, "amigo" –respondió Harry, en el mismo tono.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Alex tenía un poco más de problemas explicandole a Ginny cómo habían sido las cosas.

-...Y cuando llegó tu carta, yo ya estaba... bien, Harry y yo...

-¿Ya son novios? –interrumpió Ginny secamente.

-No...

-¿Se han besado?

Alex guardó silencio, pero Ginny pudo leer en sus ojos la verdad.

-Te juro que iba a contártelo, sólo que... no sabía cómo.

-Eso no cambia las cosas. A mi me gusta desde hace años, y de pronto apareces tú, y...

Alex se sentía como una ladrona. Por más que le decía a Ginny cuánto lo lamentaba, sabía que nada podía hacer respecto al hecho de que Harry se hubiera fijado en ella y no en Ginny.

-Ginny... lo siento. No sé que más decir, no quisiera perder tu amistad, por que para mi significa mucho, pero... si no puedes perdonarme yo... lo entiendo.

Ginny la miró a los ojos. Se veía sinceramente arrepentida, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, sabía que no era su culpa que Harry se hubiera fijado en ella.

-Está bien, te creo –dijo al fin –pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no vas a ser novia de Harry.

Alex sintió como si le hubieran derramado encima una cubeta de agua fría. La amistad de Ginny era muy importante para ella, pero estar con Harry la hacía tan feliz... sin embargo, él nunca le había insinuado nada de ser novios, y tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Poco convencida, respondió.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

Ginny se sintió un poco egoísta, pero a la vez se sentía mejor, pues no creía que pudiera soportar el verlos por ahí tomados de la mano, o besándose. Le tendió la mano.

-¿Amigas, entonces?

-Amigas –dijo Alex, y sonriendo, le estrechó la mano.

Regresaron a donde estaban Harry y Ron, y al pasar junto a ellos, Harry pudo notar cómo ella desviaba la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.


End file.
